Forbidden love
by Tainted by Love
Summary: A different meeting for Castiel and Dean, what happened's when Castiel starts to fall in love with Dean will Dean return his feelings or hate him. Slash Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

I didn't understand the fascination God had with humans. They were so frail, so week their tainted hearts were filled with power and lust. Still I watched over them, listened to their prayers and protected them. I slowly grew fond of them and soon I too wanted what they had, I wanted free will. To make my own decisions even if they were stupid and reckless. I wanted my father to love me as he loved them and so I clipped my wings falling down into the unknown.

Pain stuck my body, I had never felt pain and only now did I know its true power. I couldn't move, my eyes were clamped shut and I felt myself losing conciseness. I used all my strength to open my eyes, there was a human standing there looking down at me. His hazel green eyes were locked onto mine he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, faded blue Jens and a leather jacket.

"Dude you're in way" was the only thing he said before walking past me. Pulling myself into a sitting position I looked over to see him get into a black Impala. He sighed realizing that I wasn't going to move. Opening the door and stepping out of the car he walked back over to me.

"I'm in a hurry, do you need a hand up" he said reaching out his hand. Slowly I stretched my hand out to him and he pulled me up from the ground with more strength then I thought he had.

"Thank you human" I said slightly stumbling as he pulled me up. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a strange look.

"You should try cutting back on the alcohol" He told me before walking back and getting into his car. I moved to the side and watched him drive away. I then noticed the pain in my stomach and it made a strange growling noise. I had seen humans cure this pain before by digesting as what they called it 'food'.

I started walking down the long road surround only by trees there was no humans, animals or food. The road came to a turn but instead of following it I walked onto the grass. It felt cold and soft beneath my feet compared to the hard man made road.

Then the place opened out into a big field, there were humans running around everywhere mostly the younger ones, the older humans just sat on chairs and watched from afar. I could tell this kind of place was not made by my father humans had changed it to their liking not even giving it a second thought.

I could sense him before I seen him, watching from the shadows of the tree's. A demon standing so close but the humans took no notice at all. A young human not knowing what danger was around ran towards the tree's and without anyone even realizing the demon grabbed him and took off.

I had no powers and didn't know what I could do but I had to help. I followed the demon who was now holding the unconscious human. Deep into the woods he went the shadows seem to move around us and the trees got closer together making it harder for me to see.

I stopped walking realizing I could sense others around us there was one no two of them but not demons. Two humans where approaching fast not even aware of what they are about to run into. I had to end this now, I ran at the demon and he showed his true self as his eyes turned black just as his soul was.

Opening my palm I pushed it against his forehead but nothing happened. His laugh came out as like as a vale noise and with that noise came a strong force slamming me to the ground. Again I tried to reach out and send the demon back to hell.

This time his foot came crashing down on my chest and pain stuck my whole body. I was stuck I had never felt so helpless, so fragile. That's when they come running from behind the trees and to my shock it was the guy that I had first seen after I fell and someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

AN: Here is chapter two I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.

"Run" I tried to warn them but they took no notice of me.

"Dean the knife" the guy with shoulder length straight brown hair, medium brown eyes and a light tan yelled to the guy I had met before. Dean pulled out a hunting knife with a curved, serrated-edged blade and a wooden handle and through it to the other guy.

The demon smiled as the human ran at him. He was pushing away the knife like it was easy and I knew the human had no chance no simple blade could kill a demon. He pushed the human and sent him flying into a tree and after that he didn't move.

Dean then followed what the other guy did and ran at the demon trying to get past his defences and stab him with the knife that he took from the other human's unconscious body. Dean also had no luck though he looked more skilled at fighting the demon then the other one.

The demon pushed away the knife which gave Dean the opportunity to punch him. His fist can in contact with the demons face but the demon moved to fast for it to do any real damage.

"You will pay for that with your life" the demon shouted moving towards Dean fast. I had to do something or these humans were going to die. Closing my eyes I did the last thing I thought could, I prayed to my father.

'Father, I know what I did was wrong but please help me save these humans'. I pulled myself up even though I could feel at least two of my ribs were broken. The demon picked Dean up and held him by the throat. Dean was thrashing around trying to get lose but he could get a good grip on the demon hands that were tightening around his neck.

Even though my body was full of pain I pushed myself forward trying to get closer to them. The demon took no notice of me getting closer. I put my hand up and just as I got close enough, I pushed out my hand and it landed right in the middle of the demons head.

Dean was dropped to the ground and the demon screamed with pain. Black smoke poured out of the demons mouth and disappeared back into the ground sending the demon back to hell.

I feel to the ground and realized that my body was starting to heal itself. Dean ran over to the other human and it seemed as though he had woken up. They both look at me and Dean holds the knife close to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I told them while taking a step forward. Dean held the knife out.

"Who are you" Dean asked watching me his eyes watching every movement I made.

"My name is Castel, It is a pleasure to meet you" I said as he gave me a strange look.

"Let me rephrase that, what are you" Dean asked still not letting down his guard.

"I am an angel of the lord" I told him and all went silent. The other human was looking at me up and down. Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but instead laughed.

"You believe in demons but not angels" I asked curious wondering why he found it funny.

"Why now, If angel's and god exist then why wouldn't you have help before" Dean asked his face became stern.

"It is not our job to interfere in human life" I tried to explain to Dean but he didn't seem to understand and just as he went to say something the other human started to fall.

"Sam" Dean shouted catching him before he hit the ground. There was a small amount of blood on the back of his hair. It must have been from when he hit the tree. I started to walk over to them.

"Don't come any closer" Dean said his voice was very commanding.

"I can help" I told him taking another step. Dean looked down at Sam and then looked back at me. He nodded and I walked over to Sam placing a hand on the back of his head and slowly the blood started to disappear.

"He will be fine" I tried to convince Dean seeing that pained look in his face as he watched this human. "You must be very close" I stated.

"Sam is my brother" Dean told me holding onto his brother surprised fell on his face as his brother got up as if he had never been hurt.

"You are a hunter am I right" I asked them, they must be hunters why else would they have come after that demon.

"What's it to you" Dean asked me.

"Yes we are and thank you for helping us" Sam said standing up running his hand across the back of his head as though he still didn't believe it.

"You are welcome, I want to help you with hunting that is" I told them but they both just gave me strange looks.

AN: Will they let Castiel join them or will they try to kill him you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out.


End file.
